


Не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда

by ICD_10



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. The Greek Affair. Ничего, кроме разговоров и сибаритских удовольствий. Разговоры в большинстве случаев о том, в чем автор ни черта не понимает. Возможно, ООС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Определенного саундтрека нет, но пока писала, в голове играла эта песня:  
> Michel Sardou - Comme D'habitude  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/63869643kox

Загородная вилла, снятая Уэверли в Кавале, походила на белоснежный парусник. Легкие колонны-мачты возносили крышу террасы на недосягаемую высоту, драпировки-паруса трепетали от ветерка. А стоило дойти до конца длинного катерного причала и оглянуться, как сверкающий огнями особняк среди южной тьмы и вовсе начинал казаться волшебным кораблем, плывущем по глянцево-гладкой воде одному ему ведомо, куда.  
Впрочем, время для отдыха в покачивающемся катере, в ворохе вышитых подушек и с бутылкой рапсани, подходило к концу. Около пяти вечера Уэверли должен был получить окончательные инструкции, утрясти все вопросы и ввести свою команду в курс дела.  
Наполеон Соло отлично знал, что процесс утряски — дело небыстрое, так что в гостиную пожаловал к восьми. Бутылка рапсани была прикончена, от воды начало тянуть холодком, компании так и не нашлось — и терять ему было совершенно нечего.  
Тем более, что в гостиной тоже было весело.  
Безмятежно весело — такое редкое состояние в это непростое время.  
— А вот и наш будущий герой, — усмехнулся Уэверли, приподняв, а затем и стащив солнечные очки, которые он по забывчивости оставил на носу, несмотря на то, что уже стемнело. — Как думаете, Илья, получится из него физик-ядерщик?  
— Ну, он примерно такой же американский физик-ядерщик, как я сербский теннисист, но что не сделаешь ради работы.  
— Если бы в теннис играли шпалами, тебе бы не было равных, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Соло, падая в кресло.  
Он пододвинул себе скамеечку для ног и с удовольствием утонул в мягком плюше, лукаво посматривая на обоих.  
— Габи уже уехала?  
— Да, у нее отдельная миссия, улетела на гидроплане, ты должен был видеть... Удивительная девушка, сказала, что с гидропланом обращаться не сложнее, чем с авто, — сказал Уэверли с наполовину отеческим, наполовину влюбленным восхищением.  
— Она еще не перестала вас удивлять? За два-то года? Ну тогда у нее точно большой потенциал.  
Самим же им предстояло покинуть виллу ранним утром и на яхте. Так что вполне можно было выпить еще немного коньяка, выкурить сигару и поболтать.  
Илья не пил, понятное дело, и не курил сигар, зато почему-то довольно охотно вкраплял в разговор свои полные легкости и остроумия замечания. Если бы легкость и остроумие измерялись в килограммах, сегодня он уже поставил бы олимпийский рекорд по жиму от груди. Нет, правда. У него было отличное настроение.  
Возможно, им удалось о чем-то договорится с Габи... С намерением оставить их одних Наполеон и ушел пить в катер. Так что он искренне радовался за обоих.  
Каким-то образом плавный и неторопливый разговор дотек до русских.  
Это была скользкая тема, и Наполеон в своем плюшевом плену немного напрягся. Шаг влево, шаг вправо, неуклюжий пируэт — и вот мы уже имеем обозлившегося на весь свет и страдающего по родине Илью, с которым совершенно невозможно наладить контакт. Тут уж сиди и жди, пока отойдет — или бросайся в него какой-нибудь непосильной задачкой. Стоило напомнить Илье о работе и заставить составить план, разгадать шифр по поврежденному ключу, проверить комнату на жучки, как он забывал об обидах и вспоминал, что профессионал.  
Однако Уэверли обладал талантом любые вещи делать забавными. Даже русских.  
— В то время мы еще представляли для их внешней разведки лакомый кусочек, — вещал он с непроницаемым выражением лица. — Я не хочу сказать, что сейчас уже не представляем, отнюдь, но тогда это была прямо-таки война миров. Нас взяли за горло, господа, и болтали из стороны в сторону, вытряхивая какие угодно сведения. Русские не брезговали, прямо скажем, ничем. Плюс к ним тогда перебежала парочка наших парней очень высокого ранга, и один из моего ведомства сидел у нас под колпаком. Ну да, ну да, — он поцокал языком, — что тут скажешь, было дело. Коммунизм, он как заразная болезнь, прости, Илья. Ну и, видимо, наши подсказали им один достаточно простой трюк... Он заключается в том, что разведчик должен пользоваться всем, чем его одарила природа. И уж если он во вкусе объекта, то объект следует брать тепленьким. Не то, что бы этого не делали раньше. Просто тут началась какая-то повальная эпидемия. Знаю, знаю, мы славимся, как шалуны по этой части, но я, например, кроме как в школе, никогда и не с кем, упаси меня бог! И тут вдруг сваливается на меня чистенький гладенький мальчик с отличным произношением, с глазами как васильки. Выглядит, как атлет, умеет разливать напитки, глядит на меня, открыв рот. Господи, да если бы я имел хоть толику склонности, все, пропал! Но мне повезло сохранить рассудок, и я поднял на эту ягодку досье. Он оказался не шведом, понятное дело, а русским... И очень хорошо подготовленным для работы. Для всякой работы.  
— Да вы с ума, что ли, сошли?! — перебил Илья, хлопнув ладонью по столу, так что загудела тяжелая металлическая пепельница.  
— Если бы! Но это не в укор вашей службе, просто забавный случай.  
— Он не забавный.  
— О, господи, — Наполеон поднялся из кресла и сел, сжимая подлокотники. — Ничего в этом нет такого, и если мальчиком с васильковыми глазами был не ты...  
Да, последнее было сказано явно зря, просто удержаться оказалось сложнее, чем можно подумать.  
— Заткнись, ради бога, — попросил его Илья. — Просто заткнись.  
— На самом деле я понимаю ваше возмущение, — сказал чуть расстроенный неудавшимся анекдотом Уэверли. — Суровая статья и все такое. Но мораль, до которой я так и не добрался, была вот в чем...  
— Какая мораль? — спросил Илья вкрадчиво, стиснув краешек стола с такой силой, что вот-вот должна была затрещать полировка. — Какая тут может быть мораль? Если все это вранье.  
— Да бросьте, Курякин, мы же тут взрослые люди... Все бывает.  
— Не это, — Илья поднялся, обводя собеседников очень серыми, очень злыми, очень больными глазами. — Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда.  
Конструкция получилась чудовищной и неповоротливой, зато, видимо, наиболее точно отражала его состояние. Так ребенок убеждает себя в том, что чудовища из-под кровати не тронут его, если он до утра не высунется из-под одеяла.  
И надо же было Наполеону влезть со своим уточнением:  
— Чего не может быть, большевик? Или ты считаешь, мужчины не отсасывают друг другу в общественных уборных? И в казармах не трогают друг друга в неположенных местах? За что же тогда я в свое время давал в нос сослуживцу?  
— К черту иди! — рявкнул Илья беспомощно. Убежденно. И беспомощно.  
А потом развернулся, сунул руки в карманы и практически сбежал из гостиной.  
— Про уборные было совершенно зря, — без особого осуждения сказал Уэверли. — А вообще проблема менталитетов в нашей группе остра, как никогда.  
— Алекс, вы правда не ощущаете, как тут отчетливо запахло Карибским кризисом? — спросил Наполеон насмешливо и с неожиданной для себя самого злостью. — В следующий раз сверяйтесь со списком разрешенных тем, я дам вам переписать свой, если у вас еще нет. Отношения полов и гомосексуализм в нем стоят на последнем месте. Сразу после причин поражения Пала Бенко в Виллемстаде. Кто вообще помнит о Бенко, когда есть Бобби Фишер?  
— Проспитесь, Соло. Или прогуляйтесь, — сказал Уэверли таким тоном, что Наполеон мгновенно осознал: он и впрямь перевыполнил свою норму, да и коньяк, кажется, не подружился с рапсани. — Завтра отплываем в четыре с четвертью.  
— Так точно, — сухо ответил Наполеон, сверив свои часы с его.

 

Причал был один, в том-то и беда. Причал был манящ, и если сесть на дощатый настил и свесить ноги в воду, начинало казаться, что ты один на краю света, и за твоей спиной перемигивается огнями не маленькая Кавала, а весь чертов мир.  
Неудивительно, что Курякина после вспышки раздражения занесло сюда — успокаиваться и думать о вечном.  
Размышления о вечном Наполеон всегда считал опасной бессмыслицей. Начнешь — и до чего только не доразмышляешься.  
Так что он вежливо потопал за спиной у Ильи, чтобы не нарваться на бросок через плечо прямиком в подернувшуюся рябью воду. И спросил негромко:  
— Ну и что это было, большевик?  
Илья обернулся, и яркие точечки огней заплясали у него в глазах. Он все еще был зол, но ему больше не хотелось крушить все вокруг. Скорее, теперь он мучил себя вопросами и недоумевал. То ли на тему «Что не так со мной?», то ли «Что с этим миром?» И честно говоря, очень хотелось убедить его, что беда именно в мире, не в нем.  
— Как считаешь, я должен извиниться? — спросил Илья без особой охоты.  
Его лицо при этом выглядело так, словно он рассасывал горькую пастилку от кашля. И хотелось бы сплюнуть, но нельзя: такова суть лечения.  
— Не стоит, — честно ответил Наполеон, поддергивая манжеты.  
Подумав, он, балансируя сначала на одной ноге, а потом на другой, разулся, снял носки и подвернул штанины до приемлемой длины. А потом сел рядом с Ильей и с наслаждением опустил ноги в нагревшуюся за солнечный день воду.  
Илья бултыхался в ней безо всех этих церемоний, то есть не разувшись и не закатав брюк. Вода пропитала ткань, как в той жуткой сцене в «Маньчжурском кандидате», когда Синатра вытаскивает из реки Лоренса Харви.  
Из бежевых мокасинов лило.  
— Это ведь не из-за баек Уэверли? — уверенный в своей правоте на девяносто девять и пять десятых процента спросил Наполеон. — Из-за Габи?  
— Да.  
— Она отказала?  
— Она предложила дружбу.  
Это звучало как «Она предложила ничью». Ну или «Она предложила пойти и сдохнуть» — оба варианта были одинаково погаными.  
— Дружба, — наставительно сказал Наполеон, задрав в небо указательный палец: на мизинце блеснул его воровской перстень, — это совсем не так плохо, как тебе кажется. Хотя тут стоит, уточнить, какой из ее видов она имел в виду. Но вообще-то это доверие. Общие интересы. Много приятных разговоров. Господи, я понимаю, что тебе совсем не этого хочется от женщины, но в конце концов, она предлагает не так уж и мало. Не думаю, что это только из-за совместной работы. Ты ей нравишься, приятель, и она просто хочет испытать...  
— Не верю, что ты выпил все вино, — отрешенно бросил Курякин, вытаскивая ноги из воды и ни мало не смущаясь тем, что промок до колен. — Было три бутылки. Ты мог выжрать от силы две.  
— Одну, я не страдаю алкоголизмом.  
— В катере? — Он кивнул на покачивающуюся у дальнего края причала «Немею» — изящный прогулочный катерок, куда Наполеон с утра отнес подушки и собранную прислугой корзинку.  
— В катере. Но не рекомендую без закуски, а из закусок остался только твердый сыр, который ты воспринимаешь как классового врага. Отлично подошел бы стейк, но вряд ли меня погладят по головке, если я начну требовать вырезку для стейка.  
— Сыр так сыр, — пожал плечами Илья и отправился к катеру: черная дыра в форме человека на фоне белого борта «Немеи». 

 

— Если бы вы с Габриэль родились на десяток лет раньше... — мечтательно протянул Наполеон, разглядывая сияющие окна виллы сквозь свой бокал.  
Днем он искал компании, и поэтому бокалов было два, но Курякин почему-то предпочитал глотать «Нектар Олимпа» прямо из горла. Наверное, думал, что так поступают настоящие русские. А может, ему просто было плевать.  
— Это что-то бы изменило? — спросил он без особого энтузиазма.  
Наполеону было ужасно жаль, что человечество увлеклось атомом и полетами в космос, вместо того, чтобы придумать какую-нибудь штуку, облегчающую общение (и работу разведчика тоже). Например, сейчас ему безумно хотелось вытащить из головы трогательный, стилизованный под старину, вальс, который он услышал в фестивальном кинофильме. И показать Илье, какими представляет их с Габи, танцующих под эту мелодию в разбитом берлинском клубе.  
На Илье военная форма, Габи в изящном женственном платьице. Может быть, перчатки. Может быть, шаль, которая сползает на предплечья. И май, обязательно май.  
— Вы красивая пара.  
— Не пара уже.  
— Ты не хочешь говорить?  
— Я не хочу говорить. Разве не видно? — он тряхнул несчастной бутылкой.  
— Погоди, — напрягся Наполеон. Приподнялся на локте и уставился в скулу сидящему по-турецки Илье, потому что глаза тот упорно прятал. — Ты не стал бы так убиваться, если бы просто не нашел с ней общий язык. Ты же боец. Выждал бы, устроил осаду. Придумал план взятия бастиона. Стало быть, шансов не осталось. У нее есть другой?  
— Что в предложении «Я не хочу говорить» тебе не понятно, Соло?  
— Или стоп, — Наполеона наконец-то накрыло осознанием. — Ты так психанул там, в гостиной, потому что... ей нравятся мужчины постарше? Уэверли? Я прав? О, женщины, вам имя вероломство!  
Катер качнуло, и на и без того потерявшие всякий вид полотняные брюки Ильи выплеснулось несколько капель вина. Но он, кажется, этого даже не заметил.  
Во время монолога напарника выражение лица его неуловимо менялось: смятение, гнев, желание ударить, смятение... Наполеон не думал даже, что Илья способен испытывать столько эмоций сразу.  
И нет, будь у него шпионская штучка для общения и демонстрации фильмов из своей головы, он ни за что бы не согласился подключиться в эти мгновения к Курякину.  
— Ну, ты хорошо держался, — начал он было. — Так... натурально.  
— А тебе какие нравятся? — жестко бросил в этот момент Илья.  
— Что? — перебил сам себя Наполеон.  
Он никак не мог поверить, что Илья решил выплеснуть свою злость вот так: грубо, безвкусно, — набросившись на человека, который собирался искренне ему посочувствовать.  
Хотя, возможно, именно сочувствия Илья боялся сильнее всего на свете.  
— Какие мужчины нравятся тебе? — спросил он громко и четко, слегка, впрочем, понизив голос на слове «мужчины»: даже формулировка давалась ему нелегко. — Ты там явно со знанием дела говорил.  
— Тони Кертис, — честно ответил Наполеон, — Мне нравится Тони Кертис, я не избежал общего помешательства и даже копирую его прическу. Мне идет. Какой ответ ты хотел услышать, большевик?  
— Нарциссическое влечение? — ни на фут не свернул Илья.  
— Да прекращай уже. Хотя мне лестно, что ты тоже считаешь нас похожими.  
— Уэверли зацепил и тебя. — Он был наблюдателен, этот Илья. Он все прекрасно понимал, хотя кое во что и не хотел верить. И, прежде, чем Наполеон в очередной раз отшутился, добавил, не пытаясь даже взвешивать слова: — Для него это смешной, дурацкий случай, о котором можно рассказать в приятной компании, но которого положено стыдиться. А ты не хочешь стыдиться, ты попытался убедить меня, что все нормально. Что это нормально.  
— Хотя этого не может быть никогда? — подсказал Наполеон. — А не думал ли ты, что я просто достаточно широко смотрю на жизнь, чтобы проявлять терпимость, и...  
Он бросил взгляд на напряженного, скрюченного Курякина, который уже вышел из позы лотоса и просто сидел, обхватив колени. На бутылку вина, перекатывающуюся от качки меж подушек, которые гордо отринул питомец КГБ. И, обреченно поежившись, сказал с оттенком извинения:  
— Ну ладно. Так вышло, что я увлекся одним парнем года четыре назад. До этого — тут я ни грана не приврал — пытавшиеся потрогать меня за член всегда получали в лицо. У нас тоже судят за такое, но разве от этого любителей помять чужие яйца становится меньше? В сортирных и казарменных развлечениях, не говоря уже о тюремных, меня всегда раздражала нарочитая грубость. Как будто ты станешь более мужественным, если трахнешь другого самца. Как будто это такой ритуал утверждения своей власти над кем-то. Бред, — он перевел дыхание. — Оскар таким не был. Его затащила в нашу постель моя любовница — и его жена. Я действительно широко смотрю на жизнь и всегда стараюсь приобрести новый опыт. Так что сказал себе: «Почему бы и нет?» И мне действительно понравилось. Настолько, что с любовницей мы расстались, а с Оскаром нет. То есть и с ним тоже, но некоторое время спустя. Любые близкие отношения с годами, знаешь ли, приедаются.  
Илья смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
В эти глаза могла бы вплыть яхта. Зацепиться мачтами за ресницы — и бесславно пойти ко дну.  
Что уж говорить, Наполеону нравилось шокировать Курякина, доводя до кратковременного ступора, но сейчас он хотел бы не видеть понимающего выражения в этих глазах, этой — проклятие! — жалости.  
Только бы он не спросил сейчас «Так ты любил этого Оскара, ковбой?», только бы не добавил какое-нибудь глупое «Ну, дела. И тебя, значит, можно пронять».  
— Ты так свободно об этом говоришь, — сказал Илья, неловко сглотнув. Слишком долго продержал рот открытым — горло пересохло.  
Наполеон едва не парировал кокетливым «Ты думаешь, я должен краснеть, как девственница?», но эта маленькая глупая бравада была бы нечестной по отношению к Илье. А он заслужил что угодно, кроме нечестности.  
— Это все вино. На самом деле мне бывает страшно, как и всем. Но ты прав, стыдиться я не хочу. Мне хватает знания истории и живописи, чтобы не считать себя особенным. Закрой, пожалуйста, рот, — он протянул руку и хлопнул тыльной стороной пальцев по подбородку Ильи, под челюстью. — У Вас там, что, из сведений о жизни только тезисы марксизма-ленинизма?  
Это действительно было вино. Ничем иным он не мог объяснить себе, что обдало то ли ознобом, то ли жаром оттого, как у Ильи под челюстью было колюче и мягко. Ужасающе хотелось погладить его там еще немного и, может быть, провести пальцами в сторону уха, но руку он тут же убрал. Положил себе на живот, и заметил, как Илья проследил зрачками ее движение.  
— У нас это табу, — хмуро сказал Илья, не переставая смотреть, как Наполеон рассеянно барабанит пальцами по боку. Тот, не выдержав, перестал и теперь просто смирно лежал в позе довольного жизнью и миром сибарита, переплетя руки на животе и слегка поджав босые ноги.  
— Подозреваю, почему.  
— Не подозреваешь.  
— Разве? А мне кажется, тут особо голову ломать не нужно, — усмехнулся Наполеон, чувствуя себя мухой, увязающей в клейстере этого нелепого разговора. Разговор напоминал перепалку двух шестилеток: «Я все знаю!» — «Ничего ты не знаешь!» — «Нет, знаю». И продолжать его решительно не хотелось.  
— Это хуже смерти, — внезапно уронил Илья. И добавил, с ощутимым трудом подбирая английские слова: — Чудовищная мерзость. Клеймо на человеке. Так у нас считают. Повод для презрения и травли, если не чего пострашнее. Поэтому — не может быть никогда. Поэтому, если Уэверли еще раз так пошутит... Или ты...  
Господи, с чего они вообще завели эту волынку? И почему продолжали сидеть на покачивающемся настиле и рассуждать о том, что напрямую не касалось работы? Не касалось и было... как он там сказал? Хуже смерти?  
— Да вы там что, с ума посходили в своих снегах?! — приподнялся с подушек Наполеон. — Это какой-то чертов идиотизм и казни египетские.  
Если Илья, — решил он, — усвоил его собственный любимый трюк и намеренно, откровенно наврал, это будет самым лучшим завершением вечера. Только бы он свел все к шутке!  
Только бы.  
— Страна — сплошные лагеря, Соло, — сказал Илья, глядя в сторону моря, его рука лежала на колене, а по скуле бегал блик от зеркальца заднего вида с носа катерка. — Была и есть. А ты, наверное, представляешь, как с этим в лагерях. Или хотя бы догадываешься.  
— Представляю, — Наполеон выровнял дыхание.  
— В общем, мы все прояснили. И закроем тему.  
— И ты с этим багажом отчаянного бреда пошел пить со мной на «Немею»? — невпопад спросил Наполеон, подтянув озябшие ноги и оглянувшись в поисках туфель, которые оставил на причале.  
— Ты, вообще-то, не очень страшный, — усмехнулся Илья. — И не думаю, чтобы ты полез… как ты там говорил про сослуживца?  
Наполеон застегивал манжеты на рубашке, возвращал в исходное положение подвернутые штанины и не смотрел на Курякина.  
Тому понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы окончательно достроить логическую цепочку в своей умной, начиненной шахматными задачками голове.  
— То, что ты втирал мне про дружбу...  
— Что я втирал про дружбу?  
— ...ты ведь говорил и про себя тоже. Не только про меня и Габи. Доверие. Общие интересы. Много приятных разговоров.  
— Этот разговор мне уже не очень приятен, — в отчаянной попытке защититься сказал Наполеон. — Можно дьявол знает до чего договориться.  
Он поднялся, старательно удерживая равновесие, Курякин поднялся тоже. Катер предсказуемо качнуло, но в этот момент — или за долю мгновения до него — Илья обхватил Наполеона за пояс и вернул обратно на подушки, силой заставив его подогнуть ноги. Это выглядело, как если бы они боролись. Или как если бы Илья собирался... но он же не собирался, нет?  
Пока время замедлилось, и звезды чертили по небу длинные линии, Наполеон лениво обдумывал причины сделанного Ильей шага: это какая-то проверка? Провокация? Может, на берегу снайпер? Или Курякин решил спьяну пуститься во все тяжкие и начать с напарника, раз тот сам проговорился о своих предпочтениях? Или ему так необходимо избавиться от мыслей о Габи и Уэверли?  
Ничего не подходило, ровном счетом ничего. И паника нарастала  
Илья удобно подстраховал его от слишком резкого падения на спину, а сам навис сверху, опираясь на предплечья и колени. Не меньше двухсот двадцати фунтов живого веса — и мечущийся нечитаемый взгляд.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Наполеон, стараясь сохранять самообладание. Хотя редкий психопат способен сохранять самообладание под гусеничным траком. И даже без гранаты в руке. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное.  
— А то ты сам не знаешь! — ответил Илья сквозь зубы.  
Потом схватил Наполеона за ворот рубашки и потянул, приподняв его и зачем-то обнюхав шею. На мгновение холодный кончик его носа коснулся кожи. Это было такое острое, такое странное, живое ощущение, что Наполеон схватил Илью за предплечье, хотя знал, что того, как взбесившееся животное, сейчас трогать нельзя. Ошибка. Предплечье было голым, потому что Илья надел теннисную футболку с коротким рукавом. И твердым. И обжигающе горячим. И если бы Илья сейчас перестал пялиться Наполеону в переносицу и посмотрел вниз, то грациозно выстроенный блеф потерпел бы полное фиаско. Потому что Наполеон лгать умел, а вот отдельные его части — нет.  
— Ну хватит, — велел он тоном, которым говорил бы с нашкодившим псом. — То, что я тебе открылся, не означает разрешения делать... все это.  
— Ты слышал, что я сказал?  
— Слышал, — Наполеон на мгновение сжал зубы так, что проступили желваки. — И жалости тоже не надо.  
Он уже готов был готов ударить Илью головой в лицо — ради его же собственного блага, а если получится — выбросить из катера, чтобы остыл. Алкоголь с непривычки и не так действовал на людей. Он и подумать не мог, что Илья вдруг подломится в локтях, расслабит плечи, упрется лбом ему в лоб, продолжая комкать в пальцах воротничок. И скажет прерывающимся, недоумевающим голосом:  
— Я давно хотел. Но я не могу. Не могу.  
— Господи, — выдохнул Наполеон. Он за все сокровища мира не смог бы сейчас сказать ничего другого.  
Илья дышал загнанно и сбито. В темноте невозможно было различить цвет его глаз, зато почему-то отчетливо было видно, что на правой радужке — маленькое черное пятнышко, будто прилипшая пылинка угля. И запах, его удивительный запах, смешанный с ароматом рапсани, незнакомых, но чуть похожих на «Шанель» духов, выглаженного трикотажа и металла, Наполеон ощущал ясно.  
На полотняном тенте катера танцевали отражения волн.  
— Тебе страшно? — Спросил он это или только подумал? Так или иначе, Илья кивнул, продолжая вжиматься лбом в его лоб.  
И, не успев остановить себя, призвать к порядку, Наполеон приподнял руки и приложил кончики пальцев к его вискам, получив в награду непонимающий взгляд.  
— У нас все-таки есть одна технология, до которой вам, коммунисты, еще расти и расти, — сказал он с профессорской серьезностью. — Это возможность подключаться к сознанию другого человека и смотреть его мысли. У меня датчики в пальцах, — он прижал ладони к его слегка колющимся щекам. — А тут ретрансляторы. Просто подумай о том, что ты хочешь. И настройся на меня. Увидишь, что станет легче.  
— Нет у вас такой технологии, — проворчал Илья, скулы задвигались под руками Наполеона.  
— Конечно нет, идиот, — сказал Наполеон. И закрыл глаза.  
И поцеловал его в губы.

 

Излишняя щепетильность или, того хуже, гордость никогда не были свойственны его натуре. Он никогда не отказывался от предложений и всегда брал, что дают. Если им пользовались, он пожимал плечами и забывал обидеться, потому что предложенное не становилось от этого хуже. А если пользовался и манипулировал сам, всегда старался загладить вину подарками.  
Даже на многочисленные связи Оскара он в свое время закрыл глаза: тот, в конце концов, все равно по закону принадлежал другой. В его понимании это означало: «Делай что хочешь, я безгранично тебе доверяю». Только вот Оскар воспринял это как «Я уже смирился — и расставание не принесет мне особой боли».  
Он ошибался: больно было до сих пор. Уже даже не из-за человека; с трудом вспоминалось, каким Оскар был человеком... А из-за очередного болезненного падения с небес, в которых Наполеон частенько витал, на грешную землю. Это когда вдруг выясняется, что ты со своей хваленой красотой не в состоянии удержать любовника. Или со своим талантом выбираться из любых передряг — убежать от ЦРУ.  
Он боднул Илью в лоб и нажал ему на плечи, заставляя перевернуться. Катер снова закачался на воде, и Наполеон свалился всей своей массой на несчастного русского. Но вместо того, чтобы подняться, поудобнее оседлал его бедра.  
— Скажешь, если что-то не так.  
«Все не так!» — было написано через лицо Ильи, но он не сопротивлялся. Только в какой-то момент отчаянно подался всем телом навстречу. Однако самоуправства ему не позволили.  
— Лежи, тигр.  
Наполеон улыбнулся, почувствовав себя в порнографическом рассказе. Если ты хоть что-то знаешь о жизни и не хочешь показаться пошлейшим педерастом, не называй партнера «тигр», не навязывай секс, не держи его за руку, пока шаришь у него по животу в штанах, будь современнее, будь смелее, будь поживей, как советуют в рекламе «Пепси».  
Именно поэтому он длинным движением провел ладонью по руке Ильи, сперва по твердому плечу, потом по нежному, безволосому с тыльной стороны предплечью. А потом сцапал, сгреб гигантскую кисть и насильно переплел свои пальцы с его.  
В конце концов, показаться пошлейшим педерастом для него сейчас явно было меньшим из зол.  
Илья зарычал. Запрокинул голову, выставляя подбородок, и стиснул руку в ответном пожатии. Показал беззащитную длинную шею, и Наполеон моментально прижался губами к утопающей в тени впадинке под правым ухом.  
Тело под ним взбрыкнуло, выгнулось в очередной раз, ноги в чуть влажных еще штанинах заскребли по полу. Еще немного, и удерживать Илью станет не по силам. Но пока еще можно было немного с ним поиграть.  
Целуя мускулистую шею, потираясь щекой, чтобы пропитаться запахом, Наполеон задрал тенниску до груди, ощупал пресс и довольно выдохнул. А потом завозился с ремнем, хоть это было и неудобно делать одной рукой. Но если ты умеешь справляться с сейфами и застежками бюстгальтеров во время качки, во время урагана, да хоть у черта на сковородке, то какой-то ремень тебе не помеха.  
Тихий треск расстегнутой молнии прозвучал для него громче, чем боевые флейты римской армии, пересекающей Рубикон. Сворачивать было поздно, и он завел ладонь под резинку трусов, расставил пальцы, выслушивая пульс и наслаждаясь ощущением горячей кожи. Затем обхватил напряженный член и повел вдоль и вверх. Илья заворчал, сжимая зубы, и рванулся так, что его руку пришлось отпустить.  
Он мог ударить, Наполеон был практически готов к тому, что он ударит (хотя к этому никогда нельзя быть готовым полностью), но вместо этого твердые настойчивые и прохладные пальцы начали вырывать из-под пояса брюк его рубашку. Движения были такими конвульсивными, а хрип Ильи сквозь зубы таким рваным, что Наполеон замер на пару мгновений и позволил проделать то, что Илье хотелось.  
Тот расстегнул пуговицу — и уронил руки. Он лежал на спине, обалдевший, задыхающийся, с бешеным блеском в глазах. Пальцы подергивались — и сейчас Наполеон любил его так сильно и болезненно, как никого и никогда прежде.  
— Если ты скажешь, мы прекратим, — шепнул он, ощущая в животе противный холодок. Нужно было дать шанс и себе, и Илье. Себе — на остатки самоуважения, если потом окажется, что все это был чертов эксперимент или чертова проверка. Ему — чтобы остаться чистым с этим диким бедламом в голове, с чудовищными красными призраками за плечами.  
Что было бы с Наполеоном, если бы весь его мир был тюрьмой? Не той, веселой, со свиданиями и периодическими выходами под залог, в которой жил он сам, а настоящим лагерем в морозной степи. Он вряд ли бы выжил, это точно. А вот Илья выжил и остался настоящим. И это стоило в нем ценить.  
— Мы не прекратим, — четко сказал Илья.  
А в следующий мин он рванулся вперед и сгреб Наполеона в охапку. Крепко прижал ладонь к его затылку, запустил пальцы в волосы, потянул, сжал в горсть. И сам влепил ему такой грубый и страстный поцелуй, что на секунду захотелось отстраниться.  
Наполеон не отстранился, конечно. Он вытащил из трусов член Ильи и начал торопливо — слишком торопливо — двигать по нему рукой. Прервал поцелуй, чтобы облизать ладонь, а Илья в это время отодвинулся назад, чуть развернулся и зажал его между бортом и своим телом. Наполеон, снова потянувшись к его губам, вместо этого ткнулся в щеку и прихватил кожу зубами. И тут же руку в штаны сунули уже ему.  
Мгновение было таким прекрасным, что вместо далекого маяка у края залива он увидел вспышку абсолютного света, запрокинул голову — и предсказуемо ударился затылком об обшивку.  
В голове загудело. От выпитого ли, от удара, от горячего, как нагретый солнцем камень, Ильи — он не знал. Не на секунду не прекращая движений, он положил подбородок Илье на плечо, и между ними почти не осталось зазора. Коленями он стискивал чужие бока, крепкие ребра, а подбородком сдвигал ворот трикотажной футболки, чтобы поцеловать плечо. Может быть, там были веснушки, может, родинки или шрамы, в темноте было не разглядеть, зато пахла кожа умопомрачительно. Разозлившись, что места для поцелуев так мало, он схватил проклятую тенниску за подол и стащил ее долой. Илье пришлось поднять руки, но это не заставило его прерваться. Больше его ничто бы не заставило прерваться, даже гром небесный или рев сирены, оповещающей о начале ядерной войны.  
Ни он, ни Наполеон не пытались ласкать друг друга иначе, только вот так — будто школьники. Они даже не меняли поз, но было настолько хорошо, словно они занимались изощреннейшим в мире сексом. Наполеон стискивал то его плечо, то бок, то бедро под полусползшеми брюками, а Илья ни на мгновение не выпускал его волос.  
А когда все-таки отпустил, чтобы сунуть руку под рубашку, конечно же, оторвал с мясом несколько пуговиц. Это был хлопок от «Бриони» за несколько сотен долларов, но Наполеон отдал бы весь свой «Бриони» и весь свой «Итон», чтобы он никогда не прекращал делать то, что делал.  
Разогревающиеся от жара чужого тела пальцы чертили абракадабру на мокрой груди, скользили по волоскам, а потом основание ладони удобно легло в ямку между ребер. Казалось, что Илья слушает бешеный стук сердца, хотя ему, конечно, сейчас не было до этого дела.  
Издав горлом низкий звук, похожий на «агггрх», он навалился на Наполеона всерьез, погребая его под массой своих мускулов.  
— Да. Сейчас, — сказал тот, вытягивая шею, чтобы хоть немного высунуться из-за плеча Ильи и хлебнуть воздуха. Воздух обжег легкие морской свежестью. — Сейчас.  
Нужно было бы не закрывать глаза, но он не смог. Смежил ресницы — и почувствовал, как все мышцы напрягаются и ноют в предчувствии оргазма.  
— Ты готов?  
Илья рявкнул что-то по-русски. Наверное, смешное, потому что вслед за этим он тихо всхрапнул и навалился еще сильнее. Оставалось только стиснуть его плечо, прижаться лбом к основанию шею и отпустить себя.  
А потом дышать, дышать, дышать, ощущая вязкость спермы и смазки у себя на пальцах.  
Они сидели в обнимку невозможно долго, заново привыкая к кислороду и позволяя морскому ветерку лапать разгоряченные тела.  
Наполеон зашевелился, только когда стало по-настоящему прохладно и мокро. Откинулся на борт и почувствовал, как неприятно липнет к коже пропитанная потом рубашка.  
Илья приподнял и осмотрел свою руку. Пальцы блестели в свете береговых прожекторов.  
В задумчивости он потрогал губы Наполеона.  
— Нет, ну это ни в какие ворота не лезет, — пробормотал тот, но не вытерся. Слишком было лень, да и ощущение ему понравилось. Словно мирра. Словно это помазание на царство. Метка. Признание. Сексуальная игра, до которой, он думал, Илья не снизойдет никогда.  
Потрогав губы языком, он усмехнулся:  
— Поцелуй?  
Тут был определенный риск, но он размяк и обнаглел. И даже не удивился, когда Илья наклонился к нему, вобрал ртом его губы, а потом неуверенно сунул язык. Наполеон поймал кончик, всосал на мгновение — и расслабился, позволяя Илье целоваться, как ему заблагорассудится.  
— Я тебе рубашку порвал, — без раскаяния сказал Илья, когда отстранился. Слово «пижон» осталось непроизнесенным, но Наполеон его услышал и улыбнулся. Может, до изобретения машинки для связи с другим человеком оставалось не так уж много времени?  
— У меня их миллион, — ответил он весело.  
— Тебе как-то надо будет возвращаться.  
— А кто сказал, что мы собираемся возвращаться прямо сейчас?  
По настилу катера перекатывалась опорожненная бутылка. Наполеон, потянувшись, поймал ее и выбросил за борт, чтобы не мешала.

 

Они все же вернулись на виллу, когда прислуга и Уэверли отправились спать, и огни остались только на террасе. Наполеона шатало, он ощущал во всем теле качку и легкое, тревожащее нервное напряжение. Илья шел твердо.  
Не сговариваясь, они поднялись в спальню Соло на втором этаже. Ковры гасили звук шагов, бра светились приглушенно и ровно.  
В комнате была огромная, удобная кровать, Наполеон сдернул покрывало и забрался на край, решив на сегодня забыть о ванной. Илья внимательно посмотрел на него и ненадолго отошел умыться.  
Оба они думали, что займутся любовью еще раз или два, потому что сон не шел и потому что хотелось сделать это с удобством.  
Но вместо этого они просто примостились на противоположных сторонах постели, разглядывая друг друга. Хотя, возможно, это Наполеон разглядывал Илью, а тот просто смотрел в пространство и думал о чем-то своем.  
Между ними сейчас лежали Оскар и Габи, и с этими тенями тоже предстояло переспать. Чтобы, если получится, отпустить под утро. И если Наполеон был уверен, что справится, то насчет свежих ран он сомневался.  
— Уэверли... — начал было Илья. Голос у него стал ниже на тон или два, наверное, потому, что он говорил из себя, сквозь свои тени.  
— Он не старая дуэнья, чтобы нам указывать, — сказал Наполеон со злостью, хотя собирался шутить.  
— Он может говорить все, что хочет.  
— Что?  
— Он может нести, что хочет. Даже свои поганые остроты, — легко сказал Илья. — Мне все равно.  
— То есть ты...  
— Мне действительно все равно.  
— Хватит повторять одно и тоже по несколько раз. Я уже начинаю сомневаться в богатстве твоего словарного запаса.  
В голосе Наполеона сквозила такая несвойственная ему беспомощность, что Илья даже улыбнулся добро и коротко. А потом протянул руку (сквозь Габи, сквозь Оскара) и коснулся завивающейся прядки надо лбом Наполеона.  
— Без бриолина лучше. Надо бы поспать, ковбой, завтра предстоит нелегкая работенка.  
— Это круиз.  
— Не вижу разницы.  
— Боюсь представить, какой светский лев из тебя получится.  
— Я теннисист.  
— Не вижу разницы.  
И, чтобы Илья не успел парировать его же фразой про повторы, Наполеон добавил:  
— Не забудь упаковать свои шпалы.  
А потом подгреб к себе подушку, уткнулся в нее лицом и запоздало вспомнил, что так и не забрал с причала туфли.  
Около половины третьего поднявшийся отлить Илья накрыл его пледом. Наполеон сделал вид, что не услышал этого, но, пока в ванной шумела вода, он потерся щекой о плечо, учуял успокаивающий запах Ильи и провалился в спокойный сон без сновидений.  
Не было ничего паршивее ранних подъемов, но в этот раз он готов был потерпеть.


End file.
